Godly love
by EvangelineFaeryWingfall
Summary: Set 5 years after the 'Last Olympian' Percy and Annabeth have had their fair share of bumps in the road, they have faced monsters and revenge crazed demi-gods, battled titans and found their way through a labyrinth but now life throws even more at them, only these things are more normal, well as normal as it can be for demi-gods whose godly parent hates their chosen partners guts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson (if I did Percy and Annabeth would have got together in the first chapter) or any of the characters; though any new characters are all my own creation! **

**Authors note: Please, please, PLEASE review, it would mean a lot. This story is set 5 years after 'Last Olympian' in that time Percy and Annabeth broke up then got back together again! Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: Beach Proposal**

Percy sat nervously fiddling with the small grey box in his clammy hands. Food, candles and wine lay before him, carefully placed on a red and white checked blanket that had been put on golden sands earlier by him and Grover. They had picked this spot because the huge green forest that led down to the beach protected them from public eyes. He was waiting for his phone to go off, alerting him that Grover had her and was bringing her through the forest towards him, he had replayed the scenario in his head over and over again but still his heart pounded as a small beep emitted from his back pocket. He took out the matched and lit all the candles carefully. To calm his nerves he took off his shoes and walked down to the ocean and dipped his hand in, drawing strength and calm from the swirling waters. A snap behind him made him whirl around and race back up to the beach and to the small clearing where the path would end and then, from the shadows stepped out a blind-folded girl and a nervous satyr who was talking to her at an amazing speed. As soon as Grover saw Percy he scarpered pretty quick saying that I owed him big time and that he was going home. I grinned at him, same old Grover, becoming the Lord of the Wild hadn't changed him one bit. I turned my attention to the girl in front of me. Her slightly curled blonde hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a baby pink top and black skirt which was really unlike her. I was used to the orange t-shirt and faded blue jeans. She word knee high boots but sticking out of her right boot was a dagger hilt. I smiled at the typical gesture that made her the girl I loved. I took her hand and led her to the blanket. As I slowly undid the blind fold I thanked the gods for giving her to me and marvelled at how much she had changed my life, after knowing her since I was twelve I knew that I always wanted to make her happy, I just hoped this evening would turn out the way I had planned!

I blinked a couple of times after he had removed the blind fold, getting used to the dim candle light then I took him all in. Black jeans and green shirt that had been tucked in, unruly black hair and glowing green eyes that had a laughing twinkle in them that always had my insides melting into a gloopy liquid mess. Then I looked around me. The ocean sloshed up onto the yellow sands, the green forest towered over us and white shells glistened in the sand, begging to be collected. Percy took my hands and sat me down on the blanket that had been spread out underneath us. As he dished out the food before us I wondered when one of us was going to break the silence that was become bigger by the second. I ate the food he gave me and smiled a little when our hands touched; feeling a little nervous but I had no idea. All I knew was that out of the blue Grover had called and said to dress up and be ready in half an hour. Then he had secured a blind fold around my head, being careful of my hair and had driven away then all I know is that Percy is unwrapping it on a mysterious beach. Finally I spoke up, the silence killing me. "So, do you have a reason for getting Grover to blindfold me, drag me out to a beach in the middle of nowhere, giving no explanation and then expecting me to just sit here eating like nothing is going on?!" By the end of my little rant I was shouting, as kick as lighting I whipped out my dagger and held it to his throat. "OK, Annabeth, but down the dagger and hear me out," I carefully withdrew my dagger," yes, we do have a reason for being out here, and yes I will tell you, just not right now, so can we please take a walk, if you have finished your food?" Without saying anything I put my dagger back into my boot and stood up brushing crumbs off my skirt. Percy also stood up and took my hand. Calmly we walked down the beach until he stopped and took my other hand, making me face him. "Now Annabeth I know that you are still touchy about the whole Luke situation and I know that it has come between us before, I mean you went to Greece for two years after we broke up, but now we are back together and I won't let anything take you away again. This is terribly possessive but I feel that it is right. What I am trying to say is," as he said this he sank down onto one knee "Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honour of become my wife?"

**Authors note: Again please review! and follow the story, there is more on the way!**


End file.
